My One and Only Lady
by Zalow
Summary: No matter the different kind of villains they face or the different powers they gain, one thing will NEVER change for Chat Noir. Ladybug will be his one and only Lady.
1. How Could I Forget You?

**Author's Note:**

 **We all know Chat loves Ladybug, but what would happen if something happened to her and he snapped?**

* * *

"CHAT!"

Adrien's heart had never sunk as low as it did when her voice hit him. The frantic tone in her voice worked more effectively than any of his father's cold actions towards him.

His eyes snapped open, not caring at the dust that stung his eyes. Panic rose as he saw his spotted partner struggling to get her pinned leg out from a pillar that had fallen from the explosion the akuma had caused. He was at her leg in an instant, trying to lift the pillar off of her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, cursing at himself for being so careless and rushing the akuma without caution.

She shook her head, which Adrien did not see. "No, I'm not hurt, the suit protected me somehow…"

"You're one lucky bug," he said, not smiling despite the playfulness in his voice as he failed to free her leg.

A loud cackle boomed across the city, catching the attention of the two heroes. "Hand over your Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir before I burn both of you into a crisp!" The akumatized man, now Electricackle, was dressed in a white skin tight suit, a lightning symbol half gleaming on his chest, hovering on electrical currents a foot above the street. The akuma itself was hidden in the black rubber gloves that the heroes had been attempting to get.

Adrien saw the flicker of hesitation across the features of Ladybug, the shadow of doubt that he never wanted to see in those bluebell eyes of hers. "Never!" he yelled, standing defensively in front of his Lady as he reached instinctively for his baton only to realize it wasn't at the place on his belt. "We'd rather die than give you the pleasure of surrender."

Her hand pushed against the back of his calf, trying to move him. "Chat! Don't! Save yourself I'm only a liability."

The akumatized victim shrugged. "Suit yourself." His folded arms began to unfold.

Adrien balled his hands into fists. "My Lady, with all due respect, I will ignore your wish."

"Chat!"

He could feel Plagg bristle in his ring and suit. "I will protect you to my very last breath. Even if it is in vain."

"CHAT!"

Electricackle raised his hands to the air. "I've been only using small fractions of all the electricity I stored up, but for this…" he looked at the two heroes on the other side of the street. "The fall of Paris' greatest heroes, it deserves all the electricity I collected! Then your Miraculouses will be mine!"

"CATACLYSM!" roared Adrien.

"CHAT JUST RUN! FORGET ME!" she was choking back a sob.

Adrien paused and looked back at her as he felt the familiar destructive energy in his right hand form. "How could I forget you?"

"Goodbye! Heroes of Paris," sneered Electricackle.

"How could I forget the girl who changed my life?" He turned back, seeing the electricity in Electricackle's hands aim at him and his Lady. "The one who stole my heart?!"

The electricity surged from the black gloves of Electricackle, towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don't you just love cliffhangers? :3 Admit it you do. ;3**


	2. Without You

**Author's Note:**

 **To reward the patient.**

* * *

Marinette had no idea why that alley cat wasn't running, it was hopeless to stay and defend her when she was cornered! She closed her eyes, remorse filling her heart as she realized she would never marry handsome Adrien Agreste and have three kids with him, awaiting for the electrical current to run through both her and her partner.

Stupid alley cat.

His voice surprised her. "How could you say such a thing about yourself?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Their stood Chat Noir, his right hand extended out as black energy surrounded both of them with his cat ears pressed flat against his head. The entire world looked as if it had been doused with blinding white paint. He was looking at her intently almost as if she had insulted him.

"After everything you've done for Paris, don't you know how amazing you are?" His hair was slightly rising at odd angles, she noted as she faintly registered the hairs on the back of her neck rising. "How beautiful you are?"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The familiar sound of Chat's ring giving the warning of transforming back, Marinette finally snapped back into her senses. "Chat! Your ring! Whatever you're doing is draining its power!"

He shrugged. "So? It doesn't matter to me if I risk my identity, your safe. That's all that matters. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Ladybug gritted her teeth. "Chat…"

He turned away from her. "Before I met you, I would never have thought I could ever feel love again. Then you yo-yoed into my life." He looked back at her, and she saw the tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "I can never thank you enough for being my friend and partner."

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The white filter that had been over the shield vanished which Adrien noticed. He responded immediately balling his hand up into a fist. The black transparent shield disappeared and he brought down his hand, still containing the energy of Cataclysm onto the pillar that pinned Ladybug down.

He turned towards an awestruck Electricackle. "How?" screeched the akumatized man.

Noticing that the lightning symbol was no longer glowing, Adrien bounded towards Electricackle. Afteer a struggle, the gloves that contained the akuma were thrown to Ladybug, who had begun making her way to the wrestle of cat and villain. Adrien pinned the man below him and watched Ladybug closely.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

How she tore the rubber gloves easily. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma."

The slender movement of her finger as she opened up her yo-yo and swung it at the black butterfly. "Time to de-evilize!" A successful catch, as usual. "Gotcha!"

When she opened up the yo-yo, a pure white butterfly flew out of it. It was the best magic trick Adrien that would never get old for him. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Adrien didn't notice what Ladybug had thrown into the air. He didn't care. He instead focused on the way her dark pigtails swung and her wide, shining bluebell eyes.

It wasn't until he realized those shining bluebell eyes were staring into his that he realized he was still pinning the unakumatized victim to the ground as he stared in a trance at his Lady. He apologized and hastily got up.

"Chat, what was that?"

He met those bluebell eyes again, a questioning look on her face as she waited for an answer. Both heroes stood awkwardly in silence as he realized he didn't know how he was able to shield them from the electricity. He decided to break the silence. "I-"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

He never hated a ring as much as he did at that very moment as he cut it short. "I don't know. I meant every word my Lady. You mean a lot to me." He found his baton on the ground and picked it up. "I will not accept it if you tell me to save myself. Without you, I am nothing." With that, he extended his baton and left Ladybug, the love of his life standing in the street as he continued to respect her wishes of keeping their identities a secret.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **R.I.P. Electricackle 2016-2016. For having his butt served on a silver platter by our favorite and handsome black alley cat.**

 **Also, should I go for an explanation of that Cataclysm shield in another chapter or leave this story like this? Lemme know in your review or PM me.**


	3. Instant and Gradual, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

 ***Writes another chapter just because* Was curious on how to explain that weird "Cataclysm Shield" idea and binge-watched Miraculous to figure out how to explain it.**

* * *

"Okay, Plagg, what the heck happened?" Adrien repeated for the eighth time.

Plagg groaned as he finished his camembert. "Pushing me to the limit is what you did. Could you please warn me next time when you learn a new way to use your powers?"

Adrien blinked. "What? New power?"

Plagg sighed as he sat up on Adrien's desk, illuminated by the computer monitors behind him. "Yes. You really think an extendable baton and destructive touch is all you can do? You just learned how to make a shield that can destroy anything that touches it. Listen, you and Ladybug both can get stronger, but only if you get stronger in here." He tapped his furry chest.

"When I grow emotionally I get stronger as Chat Noir?"

Plagg nodded, continuing to talk as he yawned. "To put it simply, yes. Emotion is one of the factors that helps you get stronger, but it is very draining for me when you do."

"Why?"

Plagg thought for a second to try to word it as best and as quickly as possible. A cat nap had his name on it. "Well, you know how when you human's exercise a new muscle for the first time after a long period of not using it?" Adrien nodded. "That's the same for a kwami like me. Now if that's all I'm going to go over here. Night."

Adrien didn't stop Plagg despite his nagging curiosity. For the first time, Plagg looked AND sounded genuinely exhausted. He thought it would be best if he didn't go for patrol that night so that Plagg could rest up.

He turned to his computer monitors where The Ladyblog awaited his attention. Alya had two new posts, one of the entire fight between Electrocackle and Paris' heroes and the other showing Chat Noir's new power with Alya trying to figure out what his "shield" exactly did.

Adrien knew exactly what it did even though he didn't know HOW he got it in the first place, destroying anything that touched it. He knew from experience that Cataclysm destroyed various objects differently, the most notable being how it rusted metal he touched compared to fabric that disappeared on contact. When he asked Plagg this one time, the black kwami had explained how there are two types of destruction that Cataclysm works around, instant destruction and gradual destruction.

Right off the bat Adrien knew electricity was a form of energy and if he learned correctly, energy could not be destroyed. So instant destruction was impossible going along that line of thinking, if he had his facts right of course. That would mean that gradual destruction would have to have occurred with the electricity, weakening the raging voltage that would have killed him and Ladybug to a harmless shock. In short, gradual destruction from Cataclysm had saved both of their hides.

Adrien went to bed that night, thankful that he was still alive.

* * *

"You're late, Chat." She said without turning to him.

"I apologize my-" He took a step back at her sudden presence a foot away from him. He swore Ladybug had been on the other side of the roof!

Her glare seared through his cool composure. "Where were you last night?!"

"At home. My kwami was drained after yesterday," Chat said the last word after a moment of hesitation.

Ladybug's expression softened. "I'm sorry for that outburst, Chat. I was worried and your absence last night only worsened it."

A smile lit up Chat's face. "Did my Lady miss me ruggedly handsome features?"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright kitty cat, don't push it. I was concerned for your wellbeing and don't you forget that."

With that she turned and jumped over to the next roof top with Chat on her heels as they began their patrol. Their patrol ended an hour later on top of the Eifel Tower with both heroes looking out over the city, admiring the nighttime view of their beloved city.

Ladybug was the first to break the silence. "Chat, about the other…"

"I'm sorry for not being here for patrol, my Lady. I'll try to contact you beforehand to keep you updated."

"Oh, that's good to hear but that's not what I wanted to talk about…" He didn't look at her as the words he expected came. "I…My heart belongs to someone else, Chat." It was her answer to his brief confession when he left.

Chat looked over at Ladybug, a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "I'm not surprised, my Lady."

Ladybug looked over at Chat, questioningly. "Why's that?"

"We obviously have lives behind our masks and since I cannot be there to try to win your heart when you're Ladybug without the mask, your heart will belong to someone who is not like us," Chat kept his gaze steady with hers. "But a girl like you could easily take the heart of whoever has yours." The hesitant look that crossed her face made him frown. "What?"

Ladybug shook her head. "It's nothing Chat," turning her head to look up at the brightly lit Parisian night. "Nothing at all. You just make it sound so easy."

"What-?" The words died on his tongue as he saw Ladybug's sad and longing expression turned up to the bright moon that caressed her features, making her blue eyes shine. The sight made Chat Noir's heart pound heavily at the beautiful sight before him but it also made him wonder who captured Ladybug's heart to make her look like this. He didn't dare pry further, respecting his Lady's wishes even though he badly wanted to know who she was behind that spotted mask. And to know who dare make his Lady question herself as someone more than a friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I know that they don't go deep into the explanations of their powers, but I wanted to get that off of my chest as it broke my concentration from my studies. And also got a few confiscated drafts confiscated by a few teachers. -_- I got the drafts back, but I think you got the drift.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Make sure to RandR, follow me on fanfiction or on my Google Plus account, and share this if you know others are going to like it!**


	4. Practice Makes Purr-fect

**Author's Note:**

 **Didn't expect this much attention for this fanfiction story idea I had to be honest. Also check back in the previous chapter I edited the Chat and Ladybug interaction slightly. Hope it flows better.**

 **Also didn't expect to write a third chapter to be honest. Welp hope you guys like this chapter and whatever other chapters I write from here on out cause I have no idea what to do now lol. Only thing I can be sure from here on out is that I'll be focusing heavily on the sacrifices the two heroes make in both of their lives.**

 **Also thank you for pointing out CHAT says Princess to Marinette and not to Ladybug.**

* * *

"CATACLYSM!" The dark energy engulfed Chat Noir's hand. "Alright, I think I got this down now," the hero breathed, a sweat slowly breaking out on his face, painted in an expression of utter concentration.

Chat Noir closed his eyes as he focused on the energy in his hand. Following Plagg's earlier advice, he imagined Cataclysm's energy as a mold around his hand. He slowly tried to extend that mold and solidify it from its usual energy form into the shield.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

*BEEP* *BEEP*

*BEEP* *BEEP*

After a few minutes of extending the energy beyond his hand, Chat Noir cracked open his eye to see the familiar black shield from the fight with Electricackle.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

With a gasp he let the shield dissipate..

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The final warning from his ring made Adrien look down as Plagg shot out of the now silver ring and Chat Noir's disappearing suit on his arm.

"I think," wheezed Plagg as he crawled to a pile of camembert cheese that had been set up before the practice. "You got the Cataclysm Shield down." With that, the black kwami, slightly larger than Adrien's hand, began munching on blocks of cheese bigger than him.

Adrien sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the twelfth, and finally successful, attempt at making the Cataclysm shield. It only took two days to finally do it again.

Adrien knew it was risky to transform into Chat Noir during his few breaks from his busy schedule, but he knew that this new power of his could help him and Ladybug from sticky situations if needed. Plus, he needed to understand it better before using it again against another akuma. Speaking of, no akuma sightings for the past three days, which was a surprise with how many akumas sprung up frequently before Electricackle. The best reason that he could come up with is that Hawkmoth was just as surprised as he and Ladybug were about his new power and was rethinking his next moves carefully.

Adrien turned over on his bed, now looking at his computer, which showed the ever present Ladyblog he left open. Alya had been there at the scene, of course, and had recorded his new power. Many people were scrambling with questions wondering about how Chat gained a new power and how long he had it.

Adrien wished he could suit up and easily answer those questions honestly in an interview as Chat Noir, but knowing that Hawkmoth would most likely watch with everyone else who was curious. He had to keep Hawkmoth guessing, make him think that both Ladybug and Chat Noir have powers that neither have.

Reflecting on that last thought, his mind wandered to Cataclysm Shield. It felt much like Cataclysm, more of a last resort if needed, but he felt like it would be used less than Cataclysm itself. Every time he used Cataclysm Shield, his ring would drain a lot faster. This meant that the shield itself could only hold itself until he was forced out of his transformation, meaning that it shouldn't be something he should rely on fully as a future akuma might not run out of power like Electricackle had.

Adrien shivered. That was a scary thought. What if he _had_ discovered Cataclysm Shield at a different time? Would it have been as useful? Or would it have put both his and his Lady's life in danger?

He pushed that thought away. It wasn't something worth thinking about. He protected Ladybug with everything he had and succeeded. She was alive and well now, living her civilian life much like he was now.

He paused and sat up, looking out his window at the dark night sky, remembering Ladybug two nights ago with her sad expression. Adrien wondered just who in her civilian life could make her feel that way. If only he could know who she was under that spotted mask and help in some way shape or form. It was best not to try to remain jealous as he had come to terms a while ago that much like she didn't know he was a model for Gabriel Agreste and his son, he had no idea who she was and what she liked. Especially as boyfriend material. He definitely didn't what happened when he experienced himself if someone got too jealous. Adrien smiled. Didn't want another Copycat akuma terrorizing Paris.

* * *

"You really think he'll be here at school today?" Marinette asked. "He's been busy with modeling the past two days."

Alya brushed a strand of her long, brown hair back into place. "Of course he is girl. I got it from my most reliable source." With this she meant Nino, Adrien's best friend and her boyfriend.

"Well if it's from him, then I won't…" Marinette's words were forgotten as said source and his certain blonde model friend walked into class and greeted the Alya and Marinette.

Alya responded, but Marinette entranced by Adrien's smile could do nothing but smile a little awkwardly and wave perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. When the two boys took their seats and struck up conversation, Marinette turned to Alya who was giving her a "I told you so" look before handing her a note.

Marinette giggled nervously before frowning at Alya's note.

 _Is it just me or is Mr. Sunshine looking a little tired?_

Marinette looked up from the note and studied Adrien. She would have either way, but she decided to put a raincheck for admiring him for later as she realized that Adrien did look a little tired. His voice was low, his posture had him leaning over his desk a little more as if he was contemplating to sleep in class (something he never did), and his eyes looked like they were struggling to stay open.

She wrote back to Alya:

 _He does. You think he worked hard these past two days?_

Alya shook her head and wrote back:

 _According to Nino he had a normal day when he's away from school. Same old, same old. Maybe something is on his mind? Or is he not telling Nino something?_

Marinette was preparing a response when an inhuman shriek sounded outside the school. She felt the purse she had always present vibrate a little, Tikki's signal of confirmation for what Marinette had already guessed. Akuma.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter.**


End file.
